1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to improvements in muntin bar assemblies and to a simplified method of installing the same on window sashes or sliding doors.
2. The Prior Art
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,817 discloses a metal muntin bar structure of the type which simulates muntin bars which are permanent integral parts of a sash. The patent contains a discussion of the prior art including various proposals which have been made to simplify the installation of muntin bars by homeowners, and the drawbacks of these prior art arrangements.
One of the main drawbacks in the prior art, still present to a certain extent in the above-referenced patent, is the danger of breaking the window pane while nailing the muntin bar anchors into place on the sash frame.